Bittersweet
by Carlazard
Summary: Matt's a wonderful, happy, openly gay guy. Mello's a "homophobic" Catholic full of nothing but spite. Except when he and Matt are alone, he just can't control himself. But for how long can Matt keep letting him use him as a toy? MattxMello. Yaoi. Rated M. R&R? c: IN PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1

A/N~ Okay, I'll start by saying thanks to chibichocolate1313 for helping me name this, I'm useless. 3

Also, I promise I'm not abandoning Chocolate Nicotine for any readers of that, but I needed something new to work on. I'll be updating that as soon as I can.

Disclaimin' 'dis claims: I don't own DN, Matt, Mello or any other characters. Sadly they are not my own to play with. *sighs*

Last thing - warnings, of sorts: I'll be switching up P.O.V but I'll make it clear. And offensive language, yaoi - bumming :D dl, dr. 3

Anyway, I hope you enjoy:

**Matt's P.O.V:**

SLAM. Well, there goes the door again. SLAM. Does he really have to walk in and out of every room to do that? SLAM. Whenever Mello is in a bad mood, you have to know about it. How does he let you know about it? SLAM. Yeah, that's how.

"Matt." There are only so many things you can do when Mello is in a bad mood. "Matt." But my favourite is definitely to ignore him. "Matt, I'm talking to you." It's so hard not to laugh, but that glare he does... he just looks too pretty to be mad.

"Matt, for fucks sake!" Ah, there goes my controller. For a guy with such angelic features, he can be pretty rough.

I pick my controller back up, carrying on with the game. He's lucky I don't get game rage because he would have gotten that scar on his face years ago, for making me lose that many coins.

"Fine. Whatever." Hey? I paused my game looking around the room to find it empty. Well, that was odd. Last time I ignored him like that he ripped all of my cigarettes in half, lit them and created that wonderful mark of love burned in to my PlayStation. Just because I cried, doesn't mean seeing his little hissy fits isn't funny. Because they are.

Oh, well. I'm sure he had to pee and he'll be back to ruin my stuff in a moment. I unpaused the game, running as fast as a little blue hedgehog could, expecting to hear a door slam any moment.

Except I didn't. I was just being greeted by my good ol' pal Mr. Robotnik when I felt a loop being created around my neck. Was that a collar?

"Mello. What the fuck are you doing?!" He yanked it tighter. Ow. Did he have a fucking leash?

"Mello." I glared, but he just looked back at me with a stern look on his face.

"Sh." He pulled the leash again. Yes, that's what it was. "Bad Matt."

"Mello, seriously. What ar- Fuck!" He pulled it again, each time harder than the last.

"Sh." He snapped, this time smirking at me. "You really ought to listen to people when they're talking to you, Matt."

I just stared back in disbelief. Although this wasn't exactly out of character for Mello, I honestly hadn't expected it.

"Bedroom. Now." He instructed. I couldn't help but laugh. Is he serious? "Matt. Bedroom, now. Before I drag you there by this lead."

Okay, so he was serious. I stood up from the couch and began walking to our room when he ruffled my hair. He's keeping the act up? I shook my head and just growled back at him, hearing a small ringing sound. Did he have a bell?

He yanked on the leash again - for fun, I can only assume. I heard it again. The ringing was me. My collar has a fucking bell.

He was fucking loving this. And as much as I hate to admit it. I am too.

A/N~ Soo, let me know what you think so far? I know it's a little on the short side, but still c:

Carlazard used charm! It was super effective!

Reader became infatuated.

R&R? c:


	2. Chapter 2

**Mello's P.O.V:**

I don't know how this keeps fucking happening but here we are again.

I've got a shit tonne of schoolwork to do, chocolate calling my name in the kitchen and a little white headed twit down the hall just begging for me to stick his robot where the sun don't shine. And what am I doing? I'm back in Matt's room, somehow tearing his clothes off him and getting caught up in some fucked up homosexual act.

It's the eyes. His beautiful green eyes. Every time I look at them I can't help it... Every bit of moral sense I have ever had goes out the window. Now I've got a redhead tied to his bed by the leash I attatched to his neck.

"You know, Matt. I wouldn't have to do this if you listened to me." It's true. It's his fault. He's the one openly living his life in sin, acting as a temptation with his stupid gamer hands.

Oh, his gamer hands. Fuck it. I'll ask for forgiveness next week at confession, then I'm done.

Having him at my mercy like this, staring at me with those expectant green eyes, it's too much to say no to. Besides, if I go back now. He'll never know who's in control. Yeah. That's it.

"Close your eyes. Now. Since you're being so good, I got you a present." He instantly closed his eyes as I ripped my way through another one of his striped shirts and discarded it to the floor. Quickly removing his trousers, leaving a blushing red head wearing nothing but his boxers and a collar. God, it feels so good to be in control.

**Matt's P.O.V:**

This guy really gets off on a power trip, huh? I didn't want to give it to him so easily, but I could feel my cheeks burning up. Why did I have to embarrass so easily?

Next thing I felt was something being tied around my waist... I had no idea what it was.. It just felt like a simple belt. Not like he was tying me up or anything.. Just a belt.

Then I felt something placed on my head. Of course. If this is what I thought it was, I was going to fucking kill him. Okay, so that's a lie... but the point still stands.

"Okay. Open your eyes, my little kitty." I heard Mello chuckle. I looked down to see what he had fastened around my waist was in fact a belt... with a fucking cats tail attatched. On my head? That would be the ears.

Not only that, but they were ginger too. If this wasn't so hot, I'd be mad.

"Mell- HOLY FUCK!" He had a whip too?

"Now is not the time for talking. I gave you the chance earlier and you ignored me."

"N-nya." I tried. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. Right?

That seemed to work just fine because I was immediately greeted with a kiss. Never a soft one, I might add, but still wonderful none the less. He ran his fingers through my hair, tugging on it and pulling it as a warning everytime a moan escaped my lips. That was hardly my fault, right? He kissed and licked and bit at my lip, bringing his leg against the growing problem in my boxers. It was hot and passionate. I could feel my heart rate speeding up and growing unsteady with every touch. As soon as he noticed what he was causing, he pulled away smirking. He never could do this without teasing me first, could he?

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He asked, running the back of his index finger along my member. I tipped my head back, biting my lip. I would not give him the satisfaction of making a sound yet.

He stepped back off the bed and began taking off his clothes, taking his sweet time with it too. The way that leather clung to his skin was hot, but the way he pulled it off so effortlessly - that, that was something else.

Oh holy Zelda, I forgot that guy doesn't wear underwear.

Caught up in staring at the beautiful form in front of me, I barely had time to notice Mello climbing across the bed towards me before he had me slammed in to the headboard pulling off my underwear. He never wasted any time in getting what he wanted when he was done making his sarcastic comments.

He kissed me harshly, raking his finger nails down my sides and digging in to my hips. This guy was a bitch. A very attractive, sexy bitch that I just couldn't say no to.

He backed away from me, sitting on his knees on the other end of the bed. How could anyone say no to that? He looked like an angel. Even with his ruffed up hair, scarred face and eyes like frozen glaciers. He looked like an angel, but fucked like the devil. Oh gosh, he'd kill me if I told him that. But I still couldn't help but want him.

"If you want me to fuck you Matt, you have to come here." He smirked. It was always a power thing with him. Always. But I couldn't help my self, I had to. I started making my way across the bed, forgetting completely about the tie around my neck, holding me to the opposite end of the bed and choking me as I tried to move forward.

"Fuck!" I spluttered. Jesus Christ.

"Is that the best you can do?" He smirked. Sadistic bastard. Was my pain really_ that_ enjoyble? Not that I could say I didn't enjoy it, but still. "Well?" He laughed.

I'm going back to ignoring him. He's more impatient than I am.

"Matt."

"Matt." The whip made contact with my thigh. Shit. I forgot he had that. "Are you coming or not?"

"Not if you can't make me." That earned a growl from my 'friend' in front of me. I bit my lip with a gasp. A whip to the face this time.

"Fine." He stropped, pushing me down on the bed, making sure to flip me over. If there's one thing I noticed, it was that he could never look at me, or have me look at him, when he fucked me. He was never kind, nor gentle. But he was Mello. And he was about the only guy I've ever been with that's known how to make it enjoyable.

Pushing my head down to the mattress, he began biting at the skin down my back. He brought the whip to meet my flesh with a loud smack, causing me to gasp and arch my back away from it. With that movement, he took my hips in his strong hands and thrust himself in to me. No matter how many times he did that without preparing me, the pain and pleasure was always overwhelming. I instantly tipped my head back, but Mello didn't need a response before he'd pull out and ram himself in to me again. I could tell he was smirking at the moan he forced from my lips. He was never patient, my pleasure is not something that he cares about as a result from this. But that didn't change the fact that it felt good. His nails would dig in to wherever he could touch. He'd entangle his fingers in my hair, using it to force my head back, and my entire body against him. He'd create an upbeat rhythm, pulling my head back and causing the collar to cut in to my neck. The more he hurt me, the more I wanted pleasure from it. My body would respond by pushing back harder against the violent blonde.

He'd slam in to that bundle of nerves, causing me to tighten around him. He was always easy enough to finish. The moment he hit that spot, my body would respond and he'd release inside me. When Mello was done, we were done. But that was enough for me to get myself off to after.

And like he always has: he pulls out, redresses himself and storms off out down the hall, leaving me there to collapse on my bed alone. Not forgetting to remind me to 'put my fucking goggles on before the next time he sees me' which of course, I would.

Fuck, that guy has such a hold over me.

**Okaaay, that was awfully difficult to write! Let me know what you think of it? I always appreciate criticism, so long as it's useful. **

**Inspired by chibichocolate1313 ;D**** lolwut**

**R&R? c:**


End file.
